


Early to Rise

by killerqueer



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie gets up early to spend some "quality time" with him before he goes, Shower Sex, architect Ben is about to go fly off to build something in another country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueer/pseuds/killerqueer
Summary: Richie gets up early with Ben to have some fun in the shower before Ben’s work flight.For this prompt from@imagineyourotp: “Imagine Person A shampooing and rinsing Person B’s hair in the shower - whilst Person B gives Person A oral sex.”





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinfxllydelixious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfxllydelixious/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Mickey ([@sinningtozier](https://sinningtozier.tumblr.com))!! Sorry it's a little late, but I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for turning me on to Benchie <3

The soft shifting of the mattress underneath him is what wakes Richie. Ben never uses an alarm anymore - he knows how much Richie hates mornings, and has such a consistent internal clock by now that he wakes up at five o’clock on the dot every morning. Normally, Richie would drift back to sleep almost immediately, but today isn’t a normal day and no matter how careful Ben is being not to wake Richie, he isn’t going to let his boyfriend leave without spending the morning with him.

Richie’s arm shoots out somewhat lazily to catch Ben’s thick, strong wrist and he wraps his fingers tightly around it, keeping Ben from getting far. His partner’s low, amused and resigned chuckle shakes out like gravel and Richie smiles into his pillow before he begrudgingly props himself up on one lanky elbow.

“Trying to sneak out in the night and leave me here on my lonesome, Haystack?” He mumbles, his voice still thick with sleep as he gives Ben a lopsided grin.

Ben sighs with a fond half smile as he steps closer, resting one hip on the mattress. He leans back over to brush Richie’s matted hair out of his face, his other hand turning in Richie’s grip to caress his thin wrist. “Trying to let you get some more sleep.” He replies, and presses a gentle kiss to Richie’s forehead. “Besides, it’s five o’clock in the morning, babe. I’m hardly sneaking out into the night.”

Richie leans into the touch, relishing the tenderness that Ben exudes while he still can. Hyper aware, even in his groggy state, that in a few hours Ben will be on a plane over the Atlantic and won’t be home for several weeks.

“You say to-may-to, I say to-mah-to.” He grumbles in some half formed cartoonish Voice that he’s too sleepy to name. 

Ben laughs softly in his ear and Richie turns his head to stifle the laugh with a soft kiss. Ben gives into the kisses for a long moment but, all too soon, he’s pulling away once more and Richie’s hand returns to Ben’s wrist.

“I’ve gotta get in the shower and get ready for my flight, Rich.”

Ben’s voice is soft and commanding but still gentle. The love in his tone pours through as it always seems to with Richie and Richie almost cows to it, but the mention of the flight has him back on target.

“I’m gonna shower with you.” He tells Ben, not asking for permission as he pushes the blankets away sluggishly, wiping the crust from his eyes and fumbling for his glasses. He ignores Ben’s quiet insistence that he should go back to sleep, to not worry about it, and slowly drags himself out of bed.

“Are you coming?” He asks once he’s pushed past Ben, and turns to look at him with a grin from the doorway.

Ben’s fondly exasperated grin is answer enough for him and he pushes his way into the bathroom, the sound of Ben’s heavy footsteps padding behind him a comforting reassurance that his partner isn’t far behind.

When he gets to the tub, he cranks the water on hot, just the way they both like it, where it almost burns but doesn’t quite get there. He sits on the porcelain edge, his head leaning against the tile wall and runs his fingers through the stream, waiting for the water to heat up. He looks up slightly at the sound of the door clicking softly shut behind him, but he can’t see Ben - not yet.

Ben walks up behind him and it’s the soft hand in Richie’s hair that gives away his position. Richie leans his head back into Ben’s large palm, sighing at the way Ben scratches at his scalp. The hand trails down his back and is joined by the other as the slip beneath the hem of Richie’s threadbare sleep shirt before tugging it up, and Richie lifts his arms obligingly as Ben tugs the shirt over his head.

He leans his head back again, this time until he can feel the crown of his head falling against Ben’s soft belly and smiles up at him, eyes closed. Ben doesn’t disappoint, bending down to grant Richie’s silent request for a sweet, albeit somewhat awkward, upside down kiss, before gently pulling Richie to his feet and lifting the glasses from his face, carefully folds the temple arms and places them on the counter.

Richie reaches for Ben’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside, eyes raking down over the coarse hair on his chest before reaching for the drawstring waistband of Ben’s baggy sweatpants. He pushes them down and Ben steps out of them, kicking them away before tugging off Richie’s boxers and reaching over his shoulder to turn on the shower head.

The hot water from the faucet has already begun to create a slight fog that is starting to fill the room and Richie doesn’t waste any time pulling Ben into the tub and yanking the shower curtain closed behind them. The scrape of the curtain rings against the metal rod sends shivers down his spine as the water hits his back, and he lets his head fall back into the stream, the hot water soaking his curls and streaming down his chest and back. He can see Ben staring hungrily as he opens his eyes and steps back just enough to pull Ben under the flow of the shower head as well.

The stream isn’t quite wide enough to cover both of them comfortably, but Richie fumbles behind him for the tall bottle of Ben’s body wash and squeezes some out onto his hands. He takes his time working the lather into Ben’s chest and shoulders, turning him around to rub the soap into his tense back muscles. The noises Ben is making at his ministrations, the low grunts of approval followed by a long guttural moan as Richie works out a particularly stubborn knot, go straight to Richie’s dick.

He isn’t shy about moving closer, sliding his hands around Ben’s sides and wrapping his arms around his hips, letting his half hard cock brush up against Ben’s back as he trails his fingers through the happy trail on his stomach. He loves the way Ben shudders at his touch and it doesn’t take long before Ben is whirling around as quickly as he can on the slippery base of the tub to face him.

He steadies himself with one hand on the wall beside them and Richie sees that as he had been washing Ben’s back, his partner had grabbed the bottle of shampoo off the shelf on the other side of the shower. He reaches for the bottle, but Ben holds it out of his reach and Richie grips his shoulders to lean up and press a wet, open mouthed kiss to Ben’s lips. He can feel Ben’s thick, hard cock bobbing eagerly between them and the way that it brushes against his own dick has Richie’s semi quickly coming to full mast with a groan.

The click of the shampoo bottle being flicked open catches his attention and breaks him from the kiss and he looks down to see Ben pouring a generous dollop into his open palm. Ben smiles at him, open and genuine as always and Richie dives in for another kiss, barely containing a shudder as Ben’s hands bury themselves in his thick, messy hair.

Ben begins massaging the shampoo into Richie’s scalp and he feels like he could melt into his boyfriend’s fingers. He gently works through the tangles in Richie’s hair, soft gentle pulls doing things to him, but not quite rough enough to get him over the edge. He moans softly into Ben’s lips at a particularly satisfying tug and reaches a hand between them to wrap his fingers around their cocks.

Richie would never say he has small hands, but even so it’s hard for him to get a good grip on the both of them at the same time, and he thrusts his hips shallowly into Ben’s rubbing their dicks together as he jacks them as best he can with water-slicked fingers. Another tug has him keening and he wants nothing more than to get his mouth on Ben.

He pulls away, opening his eyes to give Ben one more flirtatious wink before sliding down to his knees on the wet surface of the tub. Ben steps back slightly so that Richie isn’t entirely submerged by the stream of water, and Richie doesn’t hesitate a second longer before reaching out for Ben’s dick which is now sticking out in front of his face. He grips at the base, smirking at the way that Ben leans over him and groans, bracing himself on the wall behind Richie, and leans in to lick at the tip. Another shuddering noise escapes Ben’s lips and Richie is encouraged by the return of Ben’s hands to his hair.

His fingers are gripping a bit more tightly now, spurring Richie on to tongue at the underside of Ben’s cock, the tip pressing into the ridge below the head before swirling around and tonguing directly at the slit. Normally, he would take his time. He would tease until Ben gently, but forcefully guided his head down the shaft, but today he’s eager. He doesn’t want to waste any of the little time they had left, and without any warning, he opens his mouth and slides down until Ben’s pubic hair is tickling his nose.

The weight of Ben in his mouth combined with the steam swirling around them and Ben’s hands in his hair is intoxicating. After Ben’s grip tightens in surprise, his fingers loosen enough to pick back up their work on his hair, one hand coming free to brush away some errant suds that are sliding down Richie’s forehead in a direct descent to his left eye. Richie wants to smile at the gesture, but instead begins moving. He bobs back up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back and flattening his tongue against the underside of Ben’s shaft, keeping up a steady pace.

He uses one hand to balance on Ben’s hip and lets the other wrap around the base of the shaft, pumping in tandem with his mouth. A tug at the back of Richie’s head prompts him to tilt back, looking up at Ben, his mouth still full of Ben’s cock, and the way Ben is looking at him makes him want to melt. He picks up his pace again, though slightly slower this time, and keeps his eyes trained on Ben’s.

“Fuck…” Ben murmurs, wiping more shampoo from Richie’s forehead as he speaks. “You look so fucking gorgeous, Rich. You’re so good for me.”

Richie practically preens at the praise, opening his mouth slightly to let Ben thrust into his open lips before picking his steady, deliberate pace back up. He loves the way Ben talks to him when they do this, the way Ben has always made him feel loved and treasured. Like Richie is the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen or touched in his life. He’s going to miss this while Ben is gone. 

“Close your eyes for a second, Babe…” Ben gasps out between shuddering breaths, and Richie obediently does as he’s told, the desire to be contrary that he’s always felt with past partners never seeming to come into play with Ben. He lets Ben tilt his head backwards slightly, mouth opening once more with Ben’s dick still resting on his tongue. He feels the spray of the water running through his hair as Ben gently rinses away the shampoo. His fingers run smoothly through Richie’s curls now, the knots long gone, and he relaxes into the sensation.

Moments later, Ben is gently lifting his head back up. “Good job, baby, you can open your eyes again…” He murmurs, voice low as he begins some more shallow thrusts into Richie’s mouth.

Richie gazes up at him for a moment, reveling in the love in Ben’s eyes, but he’s never been one to stay still for long and he quickly dives back into action. He increases his pace, sucking harder around the shaft as he moves and pumping his fist at the base quickly in time. Distantly he can hear the click of another bottle, conditioner presumably, but he doesn’t pay it any mind, and only moans audibly around Ben’s dick as his fingers return to Richie’s hair.

This time, his fingers slide smoothly through the locks of dark hair, coating his strands gently with conditioner with now-shaking hands as Richie works his way up and down his cock. Once he’s finished, he lets Richie take the lead, gripping a fistful of hair with one hand and bracing the other on the wall behind Richie. Praise falls from his lips mixed with groans and expletives as Richie swirls his tongue around the head a few more times before sliding right back down the shaft. He lets the hand that has been balancing on Ben’s hip slide down between his own legs and groans loudly as his fingers finally touch his aching cock.

“God, I love your mouth, Rich. I love  _ you _ , fuck…” Ben gasps out as the vibrations from Richie’s moans surround his dick. Richie speeds up the hand on himself, trying to catch up with Ben, which isn’t hard to do with the way Ben is talking to him. He looks up at his boyfriend, hoping Ben can see in his eyes that he would say the same if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

Instead he presses his tongue against the underside of Ben’s cock, opening his mouth slightly to let the tip of his tongue trace the long vein there before he begins to suckle hard at the tip, alternating between swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and sucking hard as he slides down and back up. He can feel Ben’s hips twitching, thrusting into his mouth involuntarily and knows that he’s close, and picks up the pace just a hair, trying to push him to the edge.

It doesn’t take much longer until Ben’s fingers are gripping tightly onto the roots of his hair and he’s choking out a shuddering moan as he comes into Richie’s open mouth. Richie swallows and sucks him through to the aftershocks, until Ben is pulling him off.

He watches, breath ragged as he leans against the wall and strokes Richie’s conditioner slicked hair while Richie jerks himself to completion, staring up at Ben for a moment before screwing his eyes shut tight, listening to Ben’s praise as he comes on the bathtub floor. He leans forward, resting his forehead on Ben’s hip as he catches his breath and watches the water wash away his cum as Ben continues running his fingers gently through his hair.

“Can you lean your head back for me again, babe?” Ben asks softly after a long moment of the two of them just breathing together under the hot spray.

Richie nods and leans his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Ben cards his fingers through Richie’s hair under the water, letting the conditioner wash away. Richie loves when Ben washes his hair. He loves the way his fingers smooth over his scalp, loves the way Ben carefully washes away every last trace of product. Richie thinks he could kneel there under the warm water with Ben’s hands in his hair all day, but he knows that isn’t realistic, especially not today.

Once Ben is sure that all the conditioner has been rinsed away, he pulls Richie carefully to his feet. He wraps his broad arms around Richie’s shoulders and rubs soothing circles into his back. After a moment, they shuffle around so that Ben is under the spray and Richie reaches up to shampoo Ben’s hair as well, though with the way it’s cropped much shorter than Richie’s, it’s considerably less of an affair.

He can’t help but feel sad when Ben reaches past him to turn off the water, but steps out after him nonetheless, grinning as Ben hands him a towel. He shakes his hair playfully at Ben, letting the water droplets spray him and enjoys the sound of his laughter before quickly toweling himself off and stepping back into Ben’s space.

Ben lets Richie lean up against his chest once more, his left hand gripping the towel at his waist, and the other wrapping around Richie as he presses his nose into Richie’s hair and inhales the scent of their cedar shampoo.

“How much time do we have before you have to go?” Richie mumbles, so quiet it’s almost inaudible.

“I should have another hour.” Ben replies, equally soft. “I’m gonna make us some coffee, do you want to me in the kitchen once you get dressed?” He asks, and Richie nods, perking up at the idea of coffee. Ben smiles at him and presses one more kiss to Richie’s forehead before stepping back and turning to the door.

Ben makes it halfway out the door while Richie winds up the towel in his hands. He whips at it Ben’s behind with a loud, wet snap and cackles gleefully as he races past Ben into the bedroom. He can hear Ben laughing out in the hall once more as runs, and then his heavy footsteps are chasing after Richie and tackling him to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and/or come say hi on tumblr! [@sunflowerstozier](https://sunflowerstozier.tumblr.com)


End file.
